Ancient Powers
Ancient Powers is a series of fanfics by Shigura. GENRE: Action, Drama This Series is about a Council of Cats with supernatural powers. When two cats are given entrance to the council by accident, many cats begin to disappear... or die. What will happen to the Council that keeps the World's Cats in balance? Sets THERE IS A SEQUEL SERIES- Seeking Light. I'd suggest to read this first, though. ^_^ ALSO, all fics are in the process of being re-written. Set One - Just Beginning * The Sorrow Begins - Blazepaw meets the cats of the Council... Including Bloodpaw and Ruinpaw. * Blood Shall Flow - Blazepaw and Ruinpaw are in Grave danger... It's up to Snow to save them! * Everything will End - Blazepaw and Ruinpaw are safe, thanks to Snow, but the life of another cat is in danger. The death of one cat could change the Council Forever. Set Two - Blood Lines * Darker than White - After a close encounter with BloodClan, the trio need to find their way to the lakeside in order to rescue the Clans from an unjust fate... * Fire will Freeze - As they near the lake, Snow, Ruinpaw and Blazepaw must face their worst fears in order to continue... * Whispers of Night - The trio must escape the Nightworld or be lost there forever. * Worse than Abandoned - After Warning the Clans, Blazepaw, Snow and Ruinpaw feel much more confident about the battle that will occur. But after the capture of a close friend- and a traitor is revealed, they are no longer so sure... Set Three - War * Red on White - The three must re-unite, or watch their world crumble around them. * Fallen and Lost - The battle for freedom has begun. * Powers of Darkness - The Darkness will Consume all. Set Four - Ancient Powers * Dead, Dark Stars - Will the Ancients be able to help the trio uncover the dark prophecy? * Heart of Night - After being Captured, things are beginning to look bleak for the trio... * Loyal No More - Dovewing is the key to survival. * The Sorrow Ends - As destruction approaches the cats, they realize that only Ancient Powers can stop the darkness... Others * Super Edition - When Snow That Covers Mountain and Ruinstone, and their kits, Brookpaw and Flashpaw, are summoned by the Ancients and brought into the past, they must bring SkyClan to the lake or watch their own time crumble around them... * Beginning of the End - Coming soon! * The Abandoned Writings - Read what was meant to go in the Series, but Shistar wound up cutting. :) * Characters * Polls Extras * I'd like to give a big shout-out to 4 awesome users that have shown alot of awesomeness on this wiki. ^^ ** Artimas Hunter - For writing the awesome New Generation Series and being an awesome and supportive fan! =D ** Hiddensun - For giving me awesome ideas and just being pure awesome. ^^ ** Ravenflight - For doing awesome fanart of Snow, Ruinpaw and Blazepaw! =D ** Wetstream - For doing an awesome picture of Bloodpaw. =D There are many more people that i'd like to mention, but if I did, the Extras would be longer than the series list. Thanks, guys, for being so awesomely awesome. Trust me, Ruinpaw, Snow and Blazepaw wouldn't be the same if you guys weren't here. (: [[User:Shigura| Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 00:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Shigura's Fanfictions